The Smile of Pain
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Pain sang pemimpin Akatsuki tidak pernah tersenyum, apalagi tertawa ! Konan sebagai pair-nya sampai heran sekaligus penasaran dibuatnya. Bersama dengan member Akatsuki yang lain, dia mencoba membuat ketua tercinta mereka tertawa !
1. Chapter 1

**The Smile of Pain**

Chapter 1

**Sumarry:** Pain sang pemimpin Akatsuki tidak pernah tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Konan sebagai pairing-nya akhirnya gemas juga. Bersama member Akatsuki yang lain, dia coba membuat pemimpin tercinta mereka tertawa.

**Disclaimer** : 100% Masashi Kishimoto-sensei 4ever !

: Diri saya sendiri. Kenapa? Ehm,cerita ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan saya sebagai siswa yang paling jarang tertawa di kelas. Itu menurut teman-teman dan sensei-sensei saya sich...

Dia duduk di lidah sebuah patung kepala yang entah apa namanya, seakan menggantung di pertengahan sebuah menara besi di desa yang nyaris selalu diguyur hujan sehingga daratannya tidak terlihat. Mata patung itu memiliki corak iris seperti obat nyamuk bakar, sama dengan corak iris manusia setengah dewa yang akan kita intip kehidupannya.

Rambut pirang oranye-nya berkibar diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Mata ungunya menyala seperti kucing mengincar tikus. Jubah hitam legam bergambar awan merah ikut berkibar sedikit.

"Pain"panggil suara paling feminin yang pernah didengarnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh. Tampak olehnya seorang gadis berambut biru dengan bunga mawar kertas di kepalanya. "Kukira akan ada rapat besok"katanya mengingatkan.

"Ya"jawab Pain pendek lalu bangkit. "Katakan pada Zetsu untuk mengumpulkan semua anggota"perintahnya dingin. Konan mengangguk.

Memang sih,sudah beberapa bulan ini Akatsuki nganggur. Beberapa diantara mereka pergi ke penjuru-penjuru desa, bersilaturahim dengan teman-teman dan kerabat mereka dan saling bermaaf-maafan(?)

"Cih,Pain ini. Sekarang abad 21 gitu loh...masa aku harus keliling dunia cuma buat nyari delapan berandalan desa yang entah dimana batang hidungnya?" Gumam Konan. Dia lantas mengambil handphone-nya.

'_Oi, para Akatsuki. Akan ada rapat besok, tepat pukul 10 pagi di Amegakure. Tenang, penjagaan sudah diperlonggar. Semua member harus ikut, ini perintah Reida-san. Kalau absen, Pain akan membunuhmu TIGA KALI'_

Konan menulis di layar handphone-nya dan mengirim...

_-Uchiha Keriput...Send successed_

_-Orang Setengah Hiu...Send successed_

_-Si Gila Duit...Send successed_

_-Tobi si Anak Baik...Send successed_

_-Si Gila Ledakan...Send successed_

_-Pasir Merah...Send successed_

_-Pemakan Lalat Hitam-Putih...Send successed_

_-Tukang Cabut Nyawa...Send successed_

(Eh, kenapa nama samaran semua? Biasa, Konan senang dengan itu. Tapi tentu itu hanya sebatas nama kontak di HP).

Lima menit kemudian, pesan demi pesan muncul di layar hp-nya.

_-Uchiha Keriput: 'Yosh'_

_-Orang Setengah Hiu: 'Baiklah, Konan-san'_

_-Si Gila Duit: 'Haraptunggukaloguetelatya, guelagidiTakigakurepulang kampung, ntarkesitunyajalankakibiarhemat $_$'_

_-Tobi si Anak Baik: 'Okeh, siappp banggetttsss Konan-senpai !'_

_-Si Gila Ledakan: 'Kuharap Amegakure suka seni,hmmm!'_

_-Pasir Merah: 'Iya'_

_-Pemakan Lalat Hitam-Putih: 'Besok? Sekarang aja kami bisa'_

_-Tukang Cabut Nyawa: 'terSEraH DeH p4In maw bunuh gw ber4p4 kali, gw gx bakalan K. .Tapi b4iklah'_

Konan membalas pada beberapa pengirim.

_-Si Gila Duit: 'Kenapa lo mbalesnya tulisannya digandeng gitu?'_

_-Pemakan Lalat Hitam-Putih: 'Besok'_

_-Tukang Cabut Nyawa: 'Lo kena Chibaku Tensei baru tau rasa'_

Beberapa menit kemudian...

_-Si Gila Duit: 'Lhainikanbiarhematruangsms, haha $_$'_

_-Pemakan Lalat Hitam-Putih: 'Oke deh'_

_-Tukang Cabut Nyawa: 'Iy4 deh iy4'_

Keesokan harinya

"Masih pendek aja lo, Dei" ledek Hidan. "Berisik-un! Memang apa untungnya punya tubuh tinggi? Tubuh proporsional itu adalah yang terbaik untuk seorang seniman-hmm!" Sambutnya dengan suara khasnya.

"Tobi setuju sama Deidara-senpai!" Mendadak manusia bertopeng lolipop ikut nimbrung. Deidara hanya menatapnya malas. Yah, ketemu sama permen karet lagi nih. Nempel gak bakal bisa lepas.

Tobi mengamati tangan seniornya. "Senpai,senpai selama liburan udah nikah ya?" Selidiknya. "Hah?! Apa maksudmu, _baka_?!" Protes Deidara. "Nih!" Tobi menunjukkan jari Deidara yang sudah dihiasi cincin dengan kanji 'hijau'.

"_BAKA_! LO KAYA BARU LAHIR KEMARIN AJA! INI CINCIN AKATSUKI GUE !" Seru Deidara. Kali ini tidak hanya mulut aslinya yang bicara, mulut di kedua tangannya-pun ikut bicara.

"Ooohhh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tobi.

"Tobi, gue kira pas kita libur lo ndaftar masuk sekolah...kok masih autis gini?" Sambung Sasori. "Tobi ikut sekolah kok, Sasori-senpai"belanya. "Sekolah apa?" Selidik Deidara. "Sekolah anjing".

GUBRAK

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_" suara dingin tiba-tiba membuat suasana jadi dingin.

BOOOFFFFF...! Patung bermata sembilan muncul. Pain langsung melompat ke kepala patung,disusul yang lain pada jari-jarinya.

"Hari ini" Pain buka baju. Eh,maksudnya buka suara.

"Kita berkumpul kembali untuk melaksanakan tugas mulia kita, membangun dunia tanpa peperangan dibawah kendali kekuatan dari rasa sakit yang akan menyatukan seluruh umat manusia"jelasnya cepat. Hidan mendadak angkat tangan. Pain hanya meliriknya dengan ekor mata. "Hmm?"

"Lo nggak kenal titik sama koma ya? Ngomong gak bisa direm gitu" cerocosnya seperti guru pada murid yang lancang. Mata sang _Reida _melebar. Semua (kecuali Tobi) sudah hafal bahasa isyarat ini. Bahaya nomer satu di rapat organisasi.

"_SHINRA TENSEI !_"

BRAKKK...!Hidan terlempar dari jari Gedomazou tepat mendarat ke balok plastik besar bertuliskan 'Sampah Basah'.

"Kita akan melakukan gerakan yang lebih serius. Namun untuk itu kita harus melakukan beberapa persiapan terlebih dahulu"lanjut Pain.

"Reida-san!"Panggil seseorang bersuara cempreng. Yang dipanggil menoleh. Terlihat olehnya-dan-seluruh-Akatsuki-Tobi melakukan gerakan tarian aneh yang kaku. Dari gerakannya dia terlihat sangat serius. "Maaf, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Tobi?"Selidik Kisame. "Tobi sedang melakukan perintah Reida-san"jawabnya polos. "Yang mana?" Tabrak Deidara.

"Kan Reida-san bilang kita melakukan gerakan yang lebih serius. Nah ini Tobi lagi memperagakan gerakan itu".

G

U

B

R

A

K

!

"_B-A-K-A-!_"Seru Deidara sambil melempar sekeping bom C-2 pada rekannya itu. BLAAAAARRRR...!Bom itu meledak hingga Tobi terlempar dan menindih Hidan yang baru berusaha susah payah keluar tong sampah. Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke tempat sampah bersama-sama dan engsel tutupnya lepas-tempat sampah langsung tertutup.

"Hahahahaha!"Tawa Kakuzu dan Deidara langsung meledak. Senang kali ya, liat partner kena sial gitu. Tak lama, tawa mereka menular pada Akatsuki yang lain. Kecuali Itachi dan Sasori yang cuma senyum-senyum aja.

Eh, ternyata ada yang nggak ketawa. Readers bisa tebak siapa itu. Pain.

"Baiklah. Rapat saya cukupkan sampai disini saja. Konnichiwa" desisnya lalu menghilang seperti asap. Tawa Akatsuki segera mereda. Konan mengerutkan dahi. Masa sih kejadian seperti itu tidak membuatnya tertawa, bukan, tersenyum kecil saja tidak ! Dia mengelus dagu.

"Semuanya"panggil Konan tiba-tiba. Seluruh perhatian member tertuju padanya sekarang. "Adakah diantara kalian yang pernah melihat Pain tertawa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Kedua Zetsu menggeleng. Hidan menggeleng. Kakuzu menggeleng. Itachi menggeleng. Deidara menggeleng. Tobi menggeleng. Kisame bilang "Tidak". Sasori puter kepala 360 derajat. "Kau sendiri?" Selidik Itachi. Konan juga menggeleng. "Setahuku semua orang pernah tertawa. Kenapa dia tidak?" Selidiknya penasaran.

"Kita harus buat Pain-san tertawa"tekadnya.

Tujuh Akatsuki yang mendengar(minus Tobi)_jawsdrop_ berjamaah.

"Maaf, Konan-san. Tapi kedengarannya sedikit mustahil dilakukan" Kisame memberikan pendapat. "Hidan yang lancang saja di-Shinra Tensei" dukung Sasori. "Kita bisa-bisa malah dianggap merepotkan Reida-san" sambung Tobi.

"Hm,aku tahu perasaan kalian. Tapi ingatlah, siapa yang tidak merasa bangga jika dia bisa membuat Pain-san tertawa?"Kata Konan lagi. "Ini kesempatan kita. Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan semakin menyenangkan dalam memimpin organisasi ini"katanya.

Semua Akatsuki hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah"tukas Itachi akhirnya. "Aku juga penasaran melihat wajah Reida-san saat tertawa"lanjutnya. "Gue ikut"sambung Hidan. "Gue juga" susul Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan. "Tobi ikut!Tobi ikut!". "Baiklah, jika Itachi ikut, aku juga akan ikut" Kisame memutuskan. "Kami ikut"Seru Zetsu.

Konan melirik Kakuzu. "Lo nggak ikut?"Selidiknya.

"Biaya pendaftarannya berapa?Kalo mahal gue gak jadi ah".

Akatsuki yang lain(minus Tobi)_sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Yosh,minna-san!Kita akan tentukan hal-hal lucu apa saja yang bisa membuat dia tertawa besok!"Seru Konan lain mengangguk-angguk antusias.

**-TBC-**

**Huaaahhh...ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi maklum kalo jelek atau semacamnya. Di chapter selanjutnya kita akan lihat seperti apa usaha Akatsuki untuk membuat pemimpin mereka tertawa. Review please !**


	2. Chapter 2

The Smile of Pain

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei 5ever! (Kalo 4 kurang greget, sekalian aja tambahin jadi 5) :p

Setelah ber-high-five, mereka tersenyum berjamaah(?). Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang berisi taktik strategi perang gerilya melawan sikap dingin Pain(?!) kecuali otak Kakuzu. Yeah,biarpun kapasitas otaknya sebenarnya 120 GB, lebih besar daripada Itachi yang 'cuma' 119 GB (Jangan bilang-bilang lho nti saya disegel sama Totsuka no Tsurugi lagi), otak Kakuzu full dengan benda super ajaib bernama UANG.

"Oke deh, sampe ketemu 365 hari lagi di sini ya!"Seru Hidan sambil melenggang keluar markas. Yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan mata seperti melihat maling bebas dari penjara.

"Lo mau kemana?" Selidik Sasori. "Pulang"jawab Hidan enteng. "PULANG?!" Seru Kakuzu keras-keras dengan suara 100 desibel pas, nggak bisa ditawar. Semua menatapnya heran. Soalnya kan mereka dah hafal tuh isi kepala Kakuzu cuma sebatas 'Dengan usaha seminimal mungkin mendapat hasil semaksimal mungkin'.

_Wah, si kakek berjilbab dan bercadar ini nggak cuma rajin menabung dan menutup aurat juga ternyata, dia diam-diam peduli pada pimpinan organisasinya!_ Seru Konan dalam hati.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! EMANG LO PUNYA RUMAH ?!"Seru Kakuzu seperti kesurupan setan uang. "Lo kali yang gak punya rumah! Paling juga lo nebeng di Bank Konoha buat ngenyis minta duit kan?!" Balas Hidan. Waduh, imej Kakuzu yang sudah dibangun di hati Konan runtuh lagi deh.

"Jangan mimpi beli rumah lo, Hidan! Beli nasi semut aja lo nggak mampu!" Ejek Kakuzu lagi. "Biar gue nggak makan nggak minum nggak tidur seabad gue gak bakal mati !" Balas Hidan. Ohya, dia mulai menunjukkan kemampuan(atau kelainan)khusus-nya.

"DIAM!"Seru Konan dengan suara khas perempuannya(?)

"Tidak akan ada yang pulang! Untuk sementara ini kalian akan tinggal di Amegakure, silakan pilih menara yang paling kalian sukai asal jangan mendesain ulang besi-besinya, terutama kau, Deidara, Sasori, dan...Tobi!" Tunjuk Konan.

"Hah?Tobi kan anak baik, Konan-senpai! Nggak mungkinlah Tobi ngacak-acak desanya Reida-san!" Bantah Tobi lugu. "Kamu kan biasanya cuma ngekor ke Sasori dan Deidara"balas Konan.

"Jadi kita ngontrak disini nih?"Sahut Deidara. Konan mengangguk. "Nggak ah. Mendingan gue tidur diatas kotoran Kyuubi asal gratis daripada nginep di kantor Hokage kelas VVIP tapi bayar"tolak Kakuzu.

"Ini gratis, _baka_"Konan akhirnya melancarkan serangan terakhir.

"Gitu ya...?Oke deh gue mau, tapi gue sendirian aja ya, sibuk ngitungin uang nih. Gue gak mau kalo serumah sama dukun santet gila itu"desis Kakuzu sambil melirik-lirik Hidan. "Siapa juga yang mau serumah sama lo. Gue juga butuh keheningan biar bisa merasakan anugerah Dewa Jashin..."balas Hidan sambil berdesis pula. Ampun deh, memang mereka ular ya?

"Tobi serumah sama Deidara-senpai dan Sasori-senpai yaaahhh?" Seru Tobi sambil melakukan pups eye no jutsu. Hah, emang matanya keliatan apa?

"No, no, no, Tobi. Aku butuh konsentrasi untuk menghasilkan mahakarya-un"tolak Deidara. "Aku juga" sambung Sasori. "Aaahh, senpai gak bakal bisa nolak Tobi! Penolakan kalian adalah awal dari penyesalan kalian!" Seru Tobi sambil mencopy-paste gaya motivator _MetroTVKonoha_ Mario Teguh.

"Kalau Tobi serumah sama Saso-senpai dan Dei-senpai, Tobi bakal nyuciin semua seragam kotor senpai-senpai!" Tobi berpromosi.

"Pelayanan apaan tuh?Hmm!"sambut Deidara sambil bersedekap.

"Tobi sapu lantai dari paling bawah sampai atas"

"Kurang"Dukung Sasori.

"Tobi pijitin senpai-senpai kalo disuruh"

"Masih belum-un"

"Tobi bakal nurutin semua perkataan senpai-senpai!"

"Dikit lagi"sahut Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Tobi bakal mandiin senpai berdua"

.

.

.

"_Bakuton: C-3 !_"

"_SATETSU KAIHO _!"

.

.

"Tobi, kurasa hadiah paling baik untukmu adalah dokter kejiwaan yang super duper sabar"kata Sasori sambil manggut-manggut. Waduh, sepaket pelayanan kelas dewa begitu (kecuali yang terakhir) mana ada yang bisa nolak? "Hmm, oke deh, lo boleh sama kami, Tobi"kata Deidara akhirnya.

"Arigato gozaimazu, Deidara-senpai! Sasori-senpai! Tobi janji gak bakal ngerepotin kalian deh!"Serunya sambil membentuk tanda silang di dada.

Deidara melirik Konan. Oh sial, sekarang mata kunoichi itu sudah berubah lebih menakutkan daripada mata Reida mereka sendiri. "Ehm, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat memilih menara dan merencanakan kegiatan kita esok hari" desis Kisame pada yang lain. Segera saja mereka melakukan 'Seribu Langkah no Jutsu'.

Keesokan harinya

(Baca ini dengan suara seperti narator Spongebob)

Tepat pukul 05.00 waktu setempat, Pain mendengar deringan di handphone ***** miliknya. Huh, ternyata sms dari Itachi. Ngapain juga pagi-pagi begini dia sms?Pikir Pain. Segera ia membuka dan menyerbu kalimat- kalimatnya.

'_Ada 3 pekerja kantoran, nama mereka Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Suatu hari, lift di kantor mereka rusak sehingga tidak bisa digunakan, padahal ruang kerja mereka berada di lantai 30. Terpaksa mereka bertiga naik tangga manual. Agar tidak merasa lelah, mereka bertiga berjanji akan berbagi cerita. Naruto mendapat giliran pertama dan menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tak terasa sudah sampai di lantai 10. Kini giliran Sasuke yang menceritakan kisah seram. Karena seram, mereka naik tangga cepat-cepat hingga tak terasa sudah berada di lantai 20. Terakhir, Sai menceritakan kisah-kisah sedih hingga membuat mereka menangis. Akhirnya ketiga pekerja itu sampai di ruang kantor mereka di lantai 30. Namun Sai berkata ia masih mempunyai satu kisah sedih lagi. Awalnya kedua temannya menolak mendengarkan, tapi Sai bersikeras untuk bercerita. Kisah itu adalah :_

'_Kunci ruang kantornya KETINGGALAN di pos satpam di LANTAI 1'_

.

.

.

Pain terdiam. "Ckckck, kasihan sekali ketiga pekerja itu"gumamnya pendek. Dia TIDAK tersenyum samasekali. Dua meter dari situ, di jendela kamarnya, seekor burung gagak segera meninggalkan tempat bertenggernya semula dan terbang ke salah satu menara, hinggap di bahu shinobi berambut raven yang mukanya keriput.

"Gimana, Itachi-san?"Selidik Kisame yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Gagal, Kisame-san"jawab Itachi dengan mata sayu. "Padahal itu sms terlucu yang pernah kubaca, saat aku tahu itu dari Suigetsu saja aku sampai sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa"ceritanya.

"Hmm...kurasa aku harus coba yang lebih lucu lagi"sambung Kisame. "Ah, jangan njiplak dong, emang lo punya Sharingan?Bikin lelucon yang lain kalo bisa jangan ikut-ikutan pake sms"saran Itachi sambil mengambil handuk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Eeehh!Jangan dibuka pintunya, Ita..."

BYUUUUUURRRR...!

"HAH?!Kok se-kamar mandi isinya air semua?!Kamar kita jadi banjir nih!Kalo ketahuan Reida-san lo bakal jadi hiu panggang, Kisame!"Omel Itachi. Kisame garuk-garuk kepala. "Hehe, gue kan hiu. Gue paling suka saat-saat mandi di negara yang berlimpah air, Itachi-san. Jadi ya sengaja gue buat banjir kamar mandinya biar gue bisa renang di dalamnya...lagian kan tadi gue keluarnya lewat atap, bukan lewat pintu"jelasnya. (*Samehada mengangguk-angguk membenarkan*).

"Tau gitu mending lo nyebur aja ke gorong-gorong Amegakure yang airnya banyak"balas Itachi.

"Pain, sarapannya sudah siap"panggil Konan dari ruang rekreasi. Hah? Bukannya harusnya di dapur? Eh, ruang rekreasi disini nyatu sama dapurnya, jangan salah.

Dengan wibawa 100% shinobi kelas-S mata ungu itu duduk di sofa. Dia mencari-cari remote. Konan tertawa dalam hati. _Gak bakal ketemu, Pain! Remote-nya dah kusembunyiin! Sekarang jangan harap lo mau nonton acara berita melulu,_ pikirnya. "Konan, mana remote-nya?"Pain akhirnya bertanya. Konan duduk di sampingnya tanpa basa-basi dan mengeluarkan benda hitam persegi panjang dengan banyak tombol di permukaanya, mengarahkannya pada televisi.

Mereka tepat waktu. Di stasiun televisi ******, judul besar terpampang nyata dengan cetar membahana kece badai bagai zamrud khatulistiwa yang mendarat di Halim Perdana Kusuma...*PLAK!*

'_ : THE CRAZY PARTY'_

Konan tersenyum tipis. Jutaan orang di seluruh dunia menyukai acara semi-bisu ini. Apalagi dari zaman Madara upilan Pain belum pernah sekalipun menontonnya. Setidak-tidaknya dia akan tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa adegan yang mengocok perut, Konan tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Dia melirik Pain. Ugh, wajahnya tidak berubah dari duduk di sofa sampai sekarang. Hmm, tapi bagian puncaknya belum, tunggu saja dia pasti tertawa-setidaknya tersenyum.

"Orang itu bodoh sekali ya, Konan-san"simpul Pain begitu acara selesai. Failed 100% dia tidak tertawa bahkan tersenyum samasekali. Konan menghela nafas. Acara pun gagal. Usaha kedua dari sembilan gagal. Pain mengambil alih remote dan memindah saluran ke TvOne. Dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman kalau belum melihat yang namanya berita dunia, sekalipun itu berita bejat-bejat ancur seorang anak berusia 5 tahun bunuh diri gara-gara ibunya tidak memberinya uang saku. Ok, ayo kita lihat yang lain!

Pain keluar menara untuk menghirup udara segar berbau hujan. Sebenarnya sih dari kemarin sengaja ia non-aktifkan jutsu hujannya karena para Akatsuki lagi ngontrak gratis. Mendadak Kakuzu menyikutnya dari samping. Pain meliriknya dengan ekor mata. Kakuzu angkat-angkat alis. Pain diam. Kakuzu geleng-geleng kepala. Pain diam. Kakuzu angguk-angguk kepala. Pain diam. Kakuzu angkat-angkat bahu. Pain diam. Kakuzu muter-muter bola mata. Pain diam.

BYUR ! Kakuzu jatuh ke kubangan air hingga semua pakaiannya basah. Pain tetap diam. "Ngapain lo Kakuzu?Stress gara-gara utang?" Selidik Pain masih dengan wajah datar. Kakuzu geleng kepala lalu kabur. Cih! Guru ekonomi Akatsuki kita menyerah hanya dengan beberapa aksi yang hanya cocok ditunjukkan untuk bayi?

Kini giliran Deidara. Dia mencolek pundak Pain lalu menunjukkan seringai triple-nya. Triple, karena kedua mulut di tangannya juga tersenyum. Pain mengangkat satu alis. Heran.

"Eh, Reida-san. Kenapa Rock Lee dari Konohagakure nggak bisa pake Ninjutsu?" Deidara melancarkan serangan pertama. "Itu sudah takdir"jawab Pain beberapa detik kemudian. "Bukan, Reida-san! Itu karena dia mau beda sama yang lain, nggak pake ninjutsu-ninjutsu gitu-un,hehehe"Deidara terpaksa tertawa.

"Oh"jawab Pain pendek.

Deidara belum menyerah. "Reida-san, tau nggak kenapa Madara sama Hashirama tarung mati-matian di _Valley of the End_?"Dia melancarkan serangan kedua. "Ya jelas dong Madara kan beda pendapat sama Hashirama"jelas Pain sesuai dengan buku sejarah.

"Bukan, Reida-san! Itu karena Hashirama udah dapet cewek, udah dapet Mito Uzumaki sementara Madara masih jomblo-un!HAHAHA!"Kali ini mulut di kedua tangannya ikut tertawa.

"Oh"

Deidara masih belum menyerah walau sudah dua bom meledak berusaha menghancurkan semangatnya. "Reida-san tau nggak kenapa Hanzo dan Danzo bekerjasama-un?"Deidara melancarkan serangan lagi. Pupil Rinnegan Pain membesar. Dia memang sensi kalo ada yang nyebut nama 'Hanzo'. _Dasar Hanzo si kecebong! Beraninya sama anak kecil doang! Buktinya sama gue juga langsung klepek-klepek! Ngapain juga dia nyimpen dua botol minum yang terhubung sama maskernya, dasar pimpinan gila,_ umpat Pain dalam hati.

"Nggak"Pain menjawab malas-malasan berusaha menahan amarah.

"Karena nama mereka hampir sama, cuma beda H dan D"jawab Deidara.

"Oh"

...

...

...

Ingin rasanya Deidara meledakkan diri dengan C-4 disitu sekarang juga. Tiga teka-teki yang menurutnya sangat lucu samasekali tidak berhasil membuat pimpinannya tertawa, bahkan tersenyum !

Pain melenggang pergi dengan santai meninggalkan Deidara yang tak habis-habisnya berpikir. Mungkin dulu pas masih kecil dia dicuci otak sampe lupa caranya tertawa dan tersenyum, Deidara berhipotesis.

**-TBC-**

**Chapter 2 selesai! Di chapter berikutnya kita saksikan usaha Kisame,Duo Zetsu,Sasori,Tobi,dan Hidan!Apakah mereka membuat Pain tertawa atau sebaliknya?Arigato untuk review Anda semuanya!**

**NB:Sebenarnya gue juga benci kalo udah njelasin panjang-panjang (terutama sms) ternyata cuma dijawab 'Oh' doang -_-**

**-Nih dia review dari review:**

**Benafill McDeemone: Haha,sama,wali kelas saya juga sampe gemes buat segala cara biar saya tertawa. Walhasil saya maksimal cuma senyum aja...**

**sthefanyy KURAWA: YOSH! (y)**

**Aoi Uzumaki: Nih dia Chapter 2 Update !**

**BlueBubbleBoom: Ahay, saya agak bingungnya itu harusnya feminin apa feminim ? :DD**

**akbar123: Ketawa sendiri waktu baca fic itu hal BIASA... Soalnya saya juga sering kaya gitu koq...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei 100ever!

**Kita saksikan usaha Kisame,Duo Zetsu,Sasori,Tobi,dan Hidan!Apakah mereka membuat Pain tertawa atau sebaliknya?**

"Nah, ini dia yang dibutuhkan oleh Reida-san!"Seru Kisame girang begitu mendapat brosur pagelaran pantonim humor gratis di Utara Amegakure. "Gue paling suka pantonim. Dan kayaknya karena ini dari Amegakure, mungkin leluconnya juga sesuai sama selera Reida-san"gumamnya semangat.

Langsung saja manusia setengah hiu itu berenang(?)mencari pimpinannya, dan setelah ketemu langsung saja dia sambar tanpa basa-basi. "Ehm, Reida-san sepertinya sedang butuh hiburan"godanya. Pain terdiam. "Nih"Kisame menyodorkan brosur yang diperolehnya barusan.

"Pantonim?"Selidik Pain. Kisame mengangguk. "Jadwalnya hari ini. Ayo deh Reida-san, saya juga suka pantonim apalagi yang humor, tertawa itu bisa membuat kita sehat dan melaksanakan tugas dengan lebih bersemangat sehingga hasilnya pun lebih memuaskan, Reida-san..."Kisame memberondong dengan kata-kata yang diperolehnya dari buku psikologi punya Itachi.

"Baiklah"jawab Pain pendek. Kisame bersorak dalam hati.

Pertunjukan demi pertunjukan, aksi demi aksi berlalu, dan harapan Kisame terlalu tinggi. Mungkin bagai si cebol merindukan bulan, Pain memang sulit sekali dibuat tertawa. Eh, perasaan Kisame itu anggota paling jangkung di Akatsuki kan, bukan cebol?

Kisame akhirnya pulang dengan wajah sayu seperti hiu ngejar-ngejar lumba-lumba buat makan siang tapi nggak dapet. Ah, biarin lah, yang penting gue dah pernah nonton pantonim Amegakure, dia menghibur diri.

"Kenapa lo, Dei?"Sapa Sasori yang masih sibuk dengan skripsi...eh, pekerjaannya begitu Deidara masuk kamar dan menggeser pintu pelan-pelan.

Awalnya sih Deidara pengin banget banting pintu sekeras-kerasnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalanya, tapi di Amegakure ini semua bagian menaranya terbuat dari besi dan baja. Otomatis pintunya juga cukup berat, sampai-sampai dia nggak kuat mbanting pintunya nggak kaya di Iwagakure dimana Kitsuchi geleng-geleng kepala karena pintu selalu ancur total setiap Deidara ngambek.

(Ya iyalah,dibom)

"Gue gagal, Sasori-danna"ucap Deidara lirih. Sasori meliriknya dengan mata almond-nya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Gimana gak gagal begitu, Dei. Lagian kamu juga biasanya bikin orang marah, masa suruh bikin orang tertawa ya nggak bakal jadi lah"ucap Sasori dengan half-attention.

JLEB

Sasori seakan menusuk hati Deidara dengan pedang berlumuran racun yang akan membunuhnya dalam waku 3 hari.

"Ok. Buktikan saja apakah Sasori-danna bisa membuat Reida-san tertawa-un"ucap Deidara pasrah lalu masuk ke kamar.

"TOOOBBBIIII..."Panggilnya.

"Siap, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi langsung muncul di hadapannya lebih cepat daripada akses internet 500 Mbps.

"Pijitin kaki gue!" Perintah Deidara. "Okeh, senpai!" Dan Tobi pun melakukan apa yang diperintah senpai-nya. Itu bagian dari janji, hmmm.

"Ahh...lumayan juga lo kalo suruh pijet-pijet-un"ucap Deidara setengah memuji. Tobi hanya diam. Tumben.

"Sekarang bikinin kopi tubruk, Tobi!" Perintah Deidara begitu puas dipijat. "Siap,senpai!"Seru Tobi sambil menghormat lalu ngacir ke dapur.

Hehehe, enak juga Tobi ada di rumah ini, gue bisa santai-santai...pikir Deidara sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki.

"Ini kopinya Dei-senpai!"Seru Tobi sambil membawa sebuah cangkir dan meletakkannya di meja sebelah kursi seniornya.

"HAH?Kopi apaan nih-un?!"Seru Deidara terbelalak saat melihat isi cangkirnya. Disana hanya ada bubuk halus biji kopi tanpa air!

"Kan senpai tadi bilang Tobi suruh bikin kopi tubruk"jawab Tobi polos.

"Jadi lo cuma ngambil biji kopi terus ditubruk?"Serobot Deidara. Tobi mengangguk inosen.

"Senpai marah ya?_Gomen-nasai _deh,senpai...Tobi emang _baka_ sebaka-bakanya orang _baka_"kata Tobi tiba-tiba sambil bungkuk-bungkuk badan. Heh, tumben dia nyadar dia _baka_?

Melihat pemandangan di depannya Deidara luluh juga. Lagian kan tinggal dikasih air panas jadi nih kopi. Akhirnya dia maafkan manusia bertopeng lolipop oranye ini. Tobi memeluk senpainya erat-erat. "Woi!Udah kumaafin malah gini, lepasin! Lepasin-un! Lo pikir lo siapanya gue sih?!"Omel Deidara. "Hehe, maaf senpai. Tobi senang banget"katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Ingat, lo masih punya tanggungan buat bikin Reida-san kita tertawa"Deidara mengingatkan. "Oya, benar juga. Kalo gitu Tobi pamit dulu ya senpai!Doakan semoga Tobi berhasil yaahh!"Katanya lalu menghilang dengan _Kamui_-Jikukan ninjutsu.

"Cukup, Zetsu"Pain akhirnya memerintahkan makhluk setengah manusia setengah tanaman itu untuk berhenti menggelitikinya. Ya, dari setengah jam yang lalu Pain digelitiki oleh manusia 2 in 1 itu mulai dari telapak kaki sampai ujung kepala mencari titik lemahnya agar dia tertawa.

Tapi tidak berhasil.

Kedua Zetsu akhirnya mengangguk dan nyungsep ke tanah,hilang.

"Ini semua gara-gara lo!Kan dah gue bilangin dari tadi kita nggak perlu pake taktik kelitik-kelitikan!"Omel Zetsu Putih pada pasangannya. "Terus gimana?Berdasarkan pengamatan kita kan kata-kata apapun nggak bakal pengaruh sama Reida-san!"Balas Zetsu Hitam. "Kelitikan adalah cara paling ampuh untuk membuat tertawa"lanjutnya. "Tidak pada Pain-sama"tentang Zetsu putih.

Sementara itu

"Heh, drakula busung lapar!"Suara berat memanggil sosok berambut silver dengan mata violet-nya yang sedang duduk termenung ditemani sebuah sabit model tiga mata produk keluaran terbaru di punggungnya.

"Huh, dasar kakek bencong mata duitan"balas Hidan. "Kemarin lo panggil gue dukun santet, sekarang drakula busung lapar, besok apa hah?" Katanya ketus. Kakuzu senyum-senyum tapi nggak keliatan. Ya iyalah wong mulutnya ketutup masker.

"Ngapain lo kesini?"Tanya Hidan ketus. "Lo lagi mikirin cara buat bikin Reida-san ketawa, ya?"Kakuzu balik bertanya. Hidan mengangguk. "Emang lo udah coba?"Balasnya. "Udah"jawab Kakuzu enteng. "Terus?"Tanya Hidan antusias. "Receh pun aku tak dapat"balas Kakuzu dengan mata sayu.

Hidan yang sudah menjadi partner Kakuzu cukup lama sudah hafal tentang kebiasaan ngomong ninja gila duit ini. Nggak dapat receh berarti nggak dapat samasekali bahkan yang kecil.

"Payah lo"ejek Hidan. Kepala Kakuzu keluar asap.

"Gue dah tau prinsip lo, dengan modal kecil dapet hasil besar kan?Eah, nyatanya dengan modal kecil dapet hasil lebih kecil"

Kepala Kakuzu keluar percikan api.

"Prinsip apaan tuh?Cuma orang tergila diantara orang gila yang pake"Hidan terus mengejek.

Kelapa...eh, maksudnya kepala Kakuzu akhirnya terbakar.

"NIAT MATI LO, GENDRUWO CUNGKRING !" Kakuzu bersiap buka seragam, menyerang Hidan dengan lima elemen. Tapi sebelum itu, otak khas ekonominya berpikir lagi. _Kalo gue nyerang Hidan berapa kalipun, dia gak bakal mati, justru chakra gue yang bakal kebuang_, pikirnya.

"Kenapa gak jadi?"Selidik Hidan penasaran.

"Gak ah. Lagian lo gue gampar berapa kalipun gak bakal mati"tolak Kakuzu.

Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara otak Kakuzu mendaur-ulang kata-katanya barusan.

'_Gue nyerang Hidan berapa kalipun...'_

'_Gak bakal mati dia...'_

'_Gak bakal mati...'_

'_Gak bakal mati?'_

TRING! Sebuah lilin menyala di atas kepala Kakuzu. Pelit amat sih ini orang, pake lampu pijarnya Thomas Alva Edison apa sekalian pake neon aja kenapa ?

"Gue ada ide, Hidan! Barangkali lo bisa membuat Reida-san tertawa dengan ideku ini!"Jelas Kakuzu antusias.

"Sumpeh lo?"Selidik Hidan dengan muka idiot ala Tobi.

"Kalo gue bohong, lo pake tuh jurus santet gemblung Jashin"tantang Kakuzu.

"Sampe berani jelek-jelekin Dewa Jashin, awas lo kalo sampe gagal, mata receh!"Ancam Hidan.

Menara Tertinggi Amegakure, **The Chamber of Dead**

(Dinamain gitu karena ini **kamar pribadinya Pain**. Jadi kalo ada yang masuk lo tau **pas keluar dia jadi apa**)

Dengkuran halus memenuhi ruangan yang berukuran sedang itu, menandakan manusia setengah dewa yang sedang melakukan jadwal rutin tidur siangnya. Mendadak, sosok bayangan hitam muncul di kamarnya tanpa dia sadari, pelan tapi pasti mendekat ke kasurnya, dan...

Pain membuka mata saat dirasakannya sentuhan di bahunya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Tobi ada dalam posisi merangkak di kasurnya, wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Pain dan memelototinya dengan satu mata yang terlihat di topengnya.

"_SHINRA TENSEI !_" Tobi langsung tepar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ?! Aku hampir saja mati jantungan! Tidak bisakah kau ketok pintunya dulu mentang-mentang kau dikaruniai Jikukan Ninjutsu?!"Tabrak Pain emosi. Tentunya, pemimpin berwibawa seperti dia tidak memakai bahasa ancur-ancuran kaya Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"_Gomen-nasai_, Reida-san..."kata Tobi lirih sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang membentur dinding besi. "Ada apa kau sampai kemari?" Pain kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Reida-san coba lihat deh"

Tobi memperagakan berbagai ekspresi lucu mulai dari memeletkan lidah, menjulingkan mata, mengedip-edipkan matanya bergantian, sampai handstand dengan bola di kepala seperti binatang dalam sirkus.

Aduh, ini orang sakit jiwa seabad apa idiot overdosis sih? Nggak mikir kali ya kalo wajahnya itu KETUTUPAN topeng jadi semua ekspresi lucunya samasekali NGGAK KELIHATAN?

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"Tanya Pain masih dengan wajah datar. Dia curiga jangan-jangan Sasori membuat racun tipe baru yang bisa membuat tingkah laku orang jadi aneh, dan Tobi adalah kelinci percobaannya.

"Tobi kan mau buat Reida-san tertawa. Yang lain juga gitu kok. Sepanjang hari ini kami semua ingiiiiiiiiinnn sekali melihat Reida-san tertawa..."jelas Tobi langsung bicara apa adanya dengan sensor 0% dengan 100% kebenaran sekaligus 1000% kepolosan dan kebodohan.

Mendadak sosok pemuda berusia 15 tahun berambut merah bermata coklat, Akasuna no Sasori si koruptor umur, nongol di jendela kamar Pain dan bersiap dengan pertunjukan wayang jenakanya. Dia terlihat bingung saat Tobi sudah ada di sana namun bertekad tetap melanjutkan aksinya sebelum...

BRAK! Mendadak pintu kamar Pain terbuka dan terlihatlah oleh mereka bertiga pemandangan yang sangat-sangat-sangat menakutkan...

Tampak Hidan hanya memakai celana dalam, tapi bukan itu bagian paling mirisnya! Yeah, kepalanya putus dan ditempel di perut, kakinya putus dan ditempel di kedua tangan secara terbalik antara kiri dan kanan juga tangannya sekarang berada di tempat kaki dengan terbalik juga!

Pain melotot campuraduk antara heran, terkejut, sekaligus miris. Tobi gemetaran sampai bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Reida-nya. Sasori...

Biasa-biasa aja tuh.

Hidan nyengir. Ya ampun! Ternyata semua giginya sudah tidak ada! Yang ada sekarang hanya gusi berdarahnya-dia ompong dan ternyata semua giginya dilem di lidahnya!

"Hidan-senpai kenapa?!Kok bisa kayak gitu?!Sungguh orang yang melakukan semua ini benar-benar tidak berperike-Jashin-nan!"Seru Tobi keras-keras sambil menangis meraung-raung.

_Cih, dasar kakek banci gila ! Sumpah demi Jashin gue bakal kutuk dia jadi batu! Ntar malem gue santet dia biar jatuh miskin semiskin-miskinnya orang miskin! Bodoh juga gue mau nurutin saran kakek-kakek gila itu mentang-mentang gue gak bisa mati bukan berarti lo berhak preteli tubuh gue seenaknya,_ umpat Hidan dalam hati. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi beras. Eh, bubur maksudnya.

Pain terdiam. Jadi... sms pagi-pagi dari Itachi... Acara TV konyol dari Konan... Isyarat bodoh dari Kakuzu... Teka-teki ngawur dari Deidara... Pantonim aneh dari Kisame...Gelitikan jahil dari Duo Zetsu...Tingkah autis dari Tobi...Wayang asing dari Sasori...dan ini tampilan mengerikan dari Hidan...

...

...

...Semuanya ditunjukkan untuk membuatnya tertawa ?!

Pain menghela nafas. Hidan plus Sasori plus Tobi menahan nafas. "Kalian semua..."desis Pain.

'_Udah pretel-pretel kayak gini pas pulang gue bakal jadi Hidan goreng, waduh'_ pikir Hidan.

'_Kalo topeng Tobi dihancurin sama Reida-san, bisa gawat nih...' _pikir Tobi.

'_Alamat deh bisa modar semua tubuh Kugutsu gue' _pikir Sasori.

"Sasori! Hidan! Tobi!"Panggil Pain. Mereka bertiga menatapnya dengan wajah jeri.

"Panggil semua member, kumpul di puncak menara tertinggi"perintahnya. Ketiga bawahannya langsung melesat menandingi The Flash.

"Konan..."

"Kakuzu..."

"Deidara..."

"Sasori..."

"Tobi..."

"Hidan..."

"Itachi..."

"Kisame..."

"...dan Zetsu..."

Mendadak, terdengar alunan soundtrack _Girei_ yang mencekam. Kesembilan orang yang namanya disebut tampak nervous 100%. Konan menunduk. Tobi nelen ludah. Kakuzu nelen koin receh. Deidara nelen bom. Sasori gemetaran. Itachi gigit kuku. Hidan katupkan tangan berdoa. Kisame dan Zetsu peluk-pelukan.

"SELAMAT"Ucap Pain. Sedetik kemudian, dia bertepuk tangan seorang diri.

Kesembilan rekannya memasang wajah bingung.

Mendadak, dinding di dekat mereka terbuka dan tampaklah sosok yang sudah mereka kenal...

"Na-Nagato?!"Selidik Konan terkejut.

"Kalian ini, _baka_ atau lupa atau apa sih. Pain kan tubuh Tendo-ku yang kukendalikan dari sini. Usaha-usaha kalian sebenarnya membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak tahu, mulai dari sms Itachi sampai gelitikan Zetsu"jelas Nagato sambil memegang dahi.

"Lalu kenapa Pain tidak tertawa ?"Tanya Hidan dengan wajah lugu.

"Hahahahahaha!Pain hanya tubuh palsu! Waktu itu sempat kuprogram dia untuk tidak bisa tersenyum dan tertawa! Biar kalian ceritakan lelucon paling lucu sedunia dia nggak bakal ketawa, tapi aku yang ketawa!Kalian ini ada-ada saja..."

Kesembilan Akatsuki jawsdrop sampai sentuh lantai. Bisa-bisanya mereka lupa kalau yang mengendalikan Pain adalah Nagato !

"Jadi kami membuatmu tertawa?"Tabrak Itachi. Nagato mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"MISSION SUCCESS!"Seru Tobi dengan gaya Wiston Churchill yang baru menang pertempuran. Mereka bersepuluh berpelukan bahagia.

Tapi...

Srriiiinnnggg... Hidan menatap Kakuzu dengan mata malaikat maut. Kakuzu nelen uang receh lagi.

"Sori, Hidan, gue cuma bercanda...lagian lo juga gak mati kan..."

"NIAT MATI LO, KAKEK BENCONG YANG PACARAN SAMA DUIT!"

"Ampun, tuyul autis, ampuuunnn! Jangan santet gueee!"

"GUE NGGAK DENGERRR...!"

Akatsuki yang lain hanya melihat adegan tak berujung itu sambil tertawa. Dengan Nagato, tentunya :DD

**-THE END-**

**Huaahh...akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertama saya! Gimana readers? Silakan beri kritik dan saran jangan lupa review yah!**


End file.
